


Night of the Xenosaur

by Rankakiu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alvinolagnia, Belly Button Fetish, Belly Kink, Belly button kink, Belly button penetration, Belly fetish, Consumption of human fluids, Fetish, Gen, Midriff Kink, Navel Fetish, Navel Kink, Non-Consensual Penetration, Non-consensual touch, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original predator, Stomach Fetish, Stomach Kink, allusion of rape, alvinophilia, female human prey, male reptil predator, midriff fetish, navel penetration, predator and prey dynamics, predator hunting his prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rankakiu/pseuds/Rankakiu
Summary: They are fierce. They are ruthless. They are voracious. They won't stop until they've hunted you down. And Rebecca will experience it firsthand. (Warnings: contains fetishes and dynamics of a predator hunting its prey)
Kudos: 2





	Night of the Xenosaur

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people of AO3! How are you doing in life? I hope that very good. I'll be honest, this story popped into my mind years ago, and saw its birth in the form of a two-page comic. Recently, doing a thorough cleaning of my belongings, I found this comic, a very worn sheet, but that was still well preserved. I remembered that I had a nice time doing the comic and it was there when I asked myself: What if I turn it into a story now? And well, that's how this writing came about. Before you begin your reading, I ask that you take into account the warnings below, so that you can decide whether or not you read and / or like the story. Greetings.
> 
> Rebecca's appearance: https://www.deviantart.com/rankakiu/art/OC-CM-Rebecca-Saravia-850735089
> 
> Illustration by: sidsinning
> 
> Warnings: This story contains abdomen fetish (alvinolagnia), navel fetish (alvinophilia) non-consensual body touch, non-consensual penetration, dynamics of a predator hunting its prey, consumption of human fluids and allusion to rape (even though the story does not contain this last point explicitly, it can be interpreted as such, given the situation of the female human protagonist).

**Night of the xenosaur**

* * *

They came to earth decades ago, in the Roswell incident. Back then, they were small, harmless creatures, and their escape did not concern the government as it should have. Although a small group managed to escape the agents, the rest of the new arrivals were captured and analyzed. Those insignificant reptiles were called xenosaurs, and although it was determined that they should be exterminated, they slipped away easily and several specimens continued to live in the United States for decades.

Without anyone noticing in the beginning, these space reptiles began to reproduce with other terrestrial specimens, and soon began to evolve, without causing a stir. But soon the new hatchlings began to grow taller and taller, managing to evolve to walk on their hind legs. At that time, exterminating them completely was discovered to be an impossible task, and this strange species managed to spread throughout the entire world, being considered a true plague for humanity.

The xenosaurs fed on cattle at first, making local economies lose millions of dollars, but that was the least of the evils that they’d brought with their evolution. In the early 1970s, these vile creatures had evolved in such a way that the animals they bled to death with their proboscis did not provide them with enough sustenance to survive.

It was then that the first woman was attacked by one of those horrible creatures. In the early 1970s, the attacks left the authorities stunned, unable to understand what was happening. Thousands of women reported that these monstrous space dinosaurs had attacked them in the strangest and most intrusive way. Their long tongues penetrated her navels, extracting an unknown substance and rendering them helpless. It was not blood, and the scientists did not understand what the strange creatures fed on.

It was only by the late 70s that the strange substance that provided food for xenosaurs was finally isolated: quilum. This fluid provided a particular energy to these creatures and could only be found in female human beings, and extracted via their navels. No other form of extraction proved as successful.

After many studies, it was discovered that this substance was fundamental for the survival of terrestrial women, but being drained of it only left them weakened and in pain, if they were rescued in time.

As decades slipped by, xenosaur attacks became a growing problem across the world, and women rarely remained alone in isolated places, for their own safety. They were, after all, easy prey for those tall and unusually strong space creatures. 

* * *

In 2020, Rebecca Saravia, a young student from one of the most distinguished universities in Portugal, decided that she could not put her life in pause due to the threat of a possible attack. She had her life ahead of her, she was determined and intelligent, and she did not intend to limit her activities because of these horrible creatures. 

Rebecca had to finish her thesis as soon as possible if she wanted to graduate with honors, and nothing was going to stop her. So it was that she found herself past midnight in the university library, surrounded by turned off computers and columns of bookshelves.

Sitting at one of the large tables in the grand room, Rebecca was writing on her personal computer, half a dozen books open around her, and her notebook beside her. At 22, Rebecca was an incredibly determined young woman, who was not intimidated by the obstacles that life placed before her. Although many male students wanted to date her and asked her out on a daily basis, the beautiful girl used to concentrate more on her studies than her love life. That was difficult since half of the boys on campus were at her feet, groveling for her attention.

It was not strange, since Rebecca was a beautiful girl, with a lush, sexy body. Her green eyes immediately grabbed attention, and her smile lit up anywhere she entered. She wore her ash blonde hair up to her shoulders, whose dreadlocks hairstyle gave her a sensual and exotic appearance.

Rebecca was not a shy girl and was not afraid to show off her beautiful curves. The white shirt she was wearing was short, cleavaged and tight, highlighting her large bust and showing part of her flat stomach. On top, she wore a denim jacket that matched her pants.

The reality was that it was already past midnight, and the young student was exhausted. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and inhaled deeply, determined not to allow sleep to overcome her. She had to finish two more pages, at least, before going back to her room.

But her eyes burned, and Rebecca realized that if she didn't close her eyelids for a few moments, she would end up falling asleep anyway. So she moved her long, slender arms on the table and rested her head on them, closing her eyes and sighing. She had set the alarm on her cell phone in order to wake up in 20 minutes. A short nap would help her focus better.

* * *

Rebecca didn't know that at that time, just outside the university, a particularly hungry xenosaur specimen was prowling with evil intent. Sniffing the air with his superhuman senses, he searched for prey to capture ... and to his delight, he caught the scent of a young girl nearby. No man was around, so his victim was alone, and his hunting would be far easier.

His long legs and reptilian feet allowed him to walk stealthily, quietly as he climbed the walls of the building and searched for an open window. The young woman's scent was intoxicating, and the extraterrestrial being knew she was full of quilum: He could sniff it easily. She really would be a delicious dinner.

It was essential that the human did not hear him enter, so instead of walking on the ground, he crawled up to the ceiling, gliding like a huge lizard. Sniffing the air around him, he followed the scent of that tempting victim until he reached the corner of the bookstore where the beautiful Rebecca slept. The xenosaur smiled lasciviously, stealthily coming down from the ceiling in perfect silence. His steps were careful and he was getting closer and closer to the beautiful woman he would drain in only a few instants.

However, the creature was so focused on his prey that he didn't notice the cup of coffee Rebecca had left too close to the edge. The cup fell heavily, making a big fuss and waking Rebecca up.

The girl blinked, confused, and turned around, meeting the horrible xenosaur face to face, his mouth full of long fangs, his long tongue hanging from his terrible lips. Her hands trembled and Rebecca felt her heart was about to explode. She felt an icy cold rush run through her entire body, and even breathing seemed impossible.

But as soon as the creature growled with desire, the senses returned to the terrified young woman. Rebecca jumped out of her seat and started running at full speed, desperately trying to escape, knowing full well what would happen to her if the xenosaur caught up with her!

To her horror, the creature had other tools to stop his victim. Spitting out a thick, sticky substance, he tried to paralyze Rebecca, but the young woman managed to evade the attack by mere inches.

Rebecca had been warned of these terrible creatures many times. That substance would stick her to the wall or the ground or any other surface, preventing her from running. She felt a few drops on her hand, which had reached her skin, but luckily it was not enough to adhere it to any nearby surface.

Her heart was pounding, so hard she could feel it drumming in her ears. The drowsiness she had experienced merely a few minutes ago had completely vanished, and all she felt was panic and adrenaline.

The xenosaur was running after her, trying to catch her, trying to put his terrible claws on her sensual body. Rebecca screamed, desperately asking for help, but the building was abandoned at that time of night.

Finally, around a corner, Rebecca heard the xenosaur stop to gather another ball of that nasty substance. He would spit on her and she’d be done for! But that pause gave her a chance: Rebecca decided to stop running, and looked around, finding an open door. To her relief, she saw that it was a maintenance room, and it had a latch that she could use to effectively hide and lock herself away from her stalker.

Just in time, Rebecca managed to sneak inside and shut the door, feeling the heavy, tall body of the xenosaur bounce off the other side of the door. Sobbing in horror, she closed the latch, listening to the evil reptile growling, scratching and attacking the door mercilessly.

Rebecca covered her eyes, trying to focus and not lose herself in a panic attack, taking a deep breath and holding the air in her lungs for several seconds before exhaling. 

The xenosaur was trying in vain to break down the door, growling furiously, and terrifying the young student. The seconds ticked by, and suddenly… the sounds stopped. Everything was silence and darkness. Rebecca sat on the floor, shaking so hard that her legs ached. She sat there, perfectly still, barely breathing, for what felt like an eternity, but was only a handful of minutes.

The creature was gone, and she was safe. She couldn't believe her luck! Rebecca searched her pockets for her cell phone to call her family and the police, but to her horror she realized that she did not have it on her: It had been left on the table along with her papers and computer. 

Trying to decide if it was better to wait in there until the next morning or risk going out, Rebecca didn't realize that the xenosaur hadn't given up. He had simply decided to find another way to stalk his victim. 

Crawling through the vents, the xenosaur pulled his tongue out with hunger, knowing that he would soon be enjoying his prey. He moved with perfect stealth, and only once he discovered the small room where the young human had hidden, he decide it was time to let his presence be known again.

Pulling open the vent grille with enormous force, he jumped to the ground, falling heavily and making Rebecca squeal in horror. 

The young woman tried to open the door, but this time, she was too slow to outrun the voracious predator. The xenosaur had already prepared the sticky, smelly substance in his mouth, and he spat it out, aiming with precision.

Rebecca's left hand was glued to the wall, to the side of her face. The xenosaurus growled with delight, showing his sharp teeth to his prey and sticking out its long, undulating tongue.

Rebecca tried desperately to rip the substance from her hand, but it had hardened like solid rock. The xenosaur spat again and again, catching Rebecca's remaining hand against the door, and then her feet against the ground. The beautiful student was completely incapacitated then: It didn't matter how she tried to struggle and fight, her hands and feet were hopelessly stuck. 

Rebecca screeched in horror, her heart about to explode, trembling from head to toe as the xenosaur began sniffing her bare abdomen with delight.

The creature showed its teeth again, and Rebecca almost passed out in panic, but the xenosaur was not going to bite her. This creature from space wanted something more from his victim. 

"Please don't do it, please!" Rebecca pleaded in vain, as the xenosaur stuck out its long tongue, which functioned as a proboscis, allowing him to suck out the delicious substance he needed to survive.

The tip of his tongue ran down Rebecca's bare abdomen, who trembled with horror and screeched louder, but no one could save her. The building was empty!

The tongue continued to rub over her firm abdomen, until it finally reached her navel, cruelly driving the sharp tip of his proboscis into it, and began to suck with enormous force.

"No, no, please stop! Please! It hurts!" The girl screeched, feeling as if a knife was being driven into her navel. The energy that ran in her body began to disappear, or rather, to be drained by the horrible creature that had hunted her down.

Shrouded in blind panic, the young student cried out and sobbed in horror, trembling and trying break free from the door. It was all in vain. The xenosaur didn't stop, sinking into her even deeper, sucking harder, making her feel violated and penetrated in a way she could never describe. 

"Please, someone help me!" She yelped again and again, then tried to appeal to the creature’s nonexistent mercy "Please, leave me now! It hurts so much! I can't take it anymore! Please, I'm begging you! Stop!”

But the xenosaur continued to feed coldly, until the girl didn't even have the energy to speak. Her legs felt like jello, and although she wanted to beg and ask for help, she couldn't even open her mouth any longer.

Finally the xenosaur was satisfied, tearing his tongue from the girl's navel with such brutality that Rebecca whimpered in pain. She actually would have screamed for hours, but the young woman couldn't even try to speak up.

The xenosaurus growled one last time, and it almost seemed like a promise that he would come back for more. With an agile and frighteningly strong jump, he leapt back into the ducts and disappeared from the room, leaving no trace behind.

Rebecca blinked once, then twice, and suddenly her entire world melted into darkness. 

* * *

The beautiful student passed out, and didn't wake up until the scream of a cleaning woman made her suddenly open her eyes, feeling so weak that she couldn't even ask for help.

Her condition was deplorable, and university employees immediately called police and an ambulance, reporting the attack.

Soon news of another xenosaur attack spread across the country, setting off a new wave of panic in Portugal's women.

Rebecca woke up, sore and exhausted, a few hours later, in a comfortable hospital bed. She was being attended by doctors and had been connected to a probe to recover the substance that had been stolen from her.

The young woman couldn't stop shaking, and it took her a month of intense psychological therapy to overcome the trauma of her attack.

Eventually, however, she managed to gain the courage to go back to college. Her friends prepared a beautiful and warm welcome for her. The campus security measures were much more extreme by then, but Rebecca was fine with that.

Those who knew Rebecca well, knew something had drastically changed: The young woman no longer wore outfits that exposed her abdomen. Outside of that, she seemed to be fully recovered, even though she was still jumpy and paranoid about any loud noise around her.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm a weird guy with weird tastes, I know.
> 
> Rankakiu


End file.
